


Mariposa Blade

by Fatnin



Category: Gintama, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Metamorphosis, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnin/pseuds/Fatnin
Summary: Командующий демонами Такасуги заплатил свою цену за силу. Человечность за месть – небольшая цена для него. По крайней мере, таковой она не казалась много лет назад…





	Mariposa Blade

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, такой вот драббл-кроссовер Гинтамы с клинком. Если он что-то соберет, то я, возможно, буду из этой идеи что-то развивать, но говорить об этом пока рано.

Полная луна светила на молодого человека с темными волосами и повязкой на левом глазу. Правым он смотрел на могилу того, кого считал своим учителем. Даже больше, того, кого он считал своим отцом. Тем отцом, которого он всегда хотел. Боль отражается у него на лице отчётливо. Хоть левый глаз и сокрыт под бинтами, но продолжает видеть. Видеть одну картину: его товарища в белом, с серебристыми кучерявыми волосами срубает голову их учителя. Их отца не по крови, но по узам более сильным. И кислое лицо его названного брата со слезным ручьем.

Такасуги знал, что это решение было вынужденно, что в учениках Ешиды Шое учения последнего будут жить и после него. Но боли это не умаляет. Возможно, будь выбор в его руках, он выбрал бы жизнь сэнсея, а не жизнь товарищей. Видимо, потому и дали выбирать Гинтоки, а не ему. Даже на Кацуру не посмотрели. Похоже, те слишком торопились с проведением экзекуции руками его же сыновей. Этот неподдельный цинизм отравлял Шинске изнутри.

Ему хотелось разорвать в клочья всех тех, кто поднял руку против его товарищей. Тех, кто заставил Гинтоки поднять свою на Шое сэнсея. Но он был один. Один слабый человек, в ночи смотрящий на могилу «отца». Ему ни за что не уничтожить этот мир гнили в одиночку.

— Какая жалость… — Чей-то низкий протяжный голос за спиной Такасуги объявился абсолютно неожиданно.

От такой неожиданности он резко повернулся и вынул катану из ножен. Перед ним предстал некий человек в чёрном кимоно с длинными чёрными волосами. Хотя человек он навряд ли. При свете луны его кожа отсвечивала холодным белым цветом, а малиновые глаза светились сами по себе, выдавая вертикальные зрачки. Этот некто смотрел на Такасуги спокойно, снисходительно. Будто бы одновременно соболезновал и забавлялся утратой Шинске.

— Что ты такое? — серьёзно спросил Такасуги.

— Что я такое? — такими же интонациями отвечал незнакомец. — Просто человек, такой же, как и ты…

— Твои глаза говорят иначе. — Это заявление Такасуги заставило незнакомца поднять брови. — Спрашиваю ещё раз. Что ты такое?

Между ними прошло напряженное молчание. Вернее, таковым оно было для Шинске, который никак не отвлекался от незнакомца. Последний же лишь усмехнулся.

— Я слышал многое о тебе, командующий демонами. — Такасуги напрягся, — Поначалу, я полагал, что ты просто выскочка, но лишь увидев тебя в действии, я понял, что слухи о тебе не врут. Такасуги Шинске.

— Чего тебе нужно? — Все внимание парня ушло на странного незнакомца. Тот, в свою очередь, начало ходить вокруг парня.

— Ты хочешь отомстить. — начал он, — Сразить тех, кто не дал тебе спасти самое дорогое твоему сердцу. Но в таком состоянии ты не сможешь это сделать один. Тебе нужна сила. И я могу тебе её дать.

— С чего это я должен тебе доверять? — недоверчиво спросил Такасуги. — Ты все ещё не ответил на мой первый вопрос. Что ты такое, чтобы предлагать мне силу?

— Если тебя это устроит… — Спокойный тон потихоньку начал давать трещины, когда незнакомец молниеносно сократил дистанцию между ним и Шинске, схватив его за горло. Тот в свою очередь, по локоть отрезал руку существа тут же. Она упала на землю, а парень встал в боевую стойку, дернувшись назад. Незнакомец лишь подал взгляд безразличия, смотря на отрубленную руку. Ни единого намека на боль. Ни дрожи в отрубленной руке. Ни дрожи во всем теле. Только проступившая сразу же лёгкая улыбка. Из отрубленной части тут же выросла новая, а старая превратилась в красную, вязкую жидкость, что ползла к своему владельцу. На лице Такасуги готовность к бою сменилось изумлением, ошеломительным откровением.

— Так ты… — шокированно, но тихо говорил он — О’ни…

— Верно, Такасуги. — довольные интонации незнакомца могли бы кого-то менее смелого напугать. — И я могу сделать тебя настоящим командующим демонами, а не носителем этого титула среди смертных.

— Вот как… — сказал Шинске, продолжая смотреть на того скептично, — и зачем мне тебе доверять?

— Зачем тебе доверять людям, если они могут в любой момент тебя предать? — встречный вопрос от о’ни полетел незамедлительно, — они большая зараза, чем мы с тобой. Так почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам?

Такасуги не ответил. Он лишь обдумывал ответ. Мог ли он действительно довериться демону, который напал на него для демонстрации своей сущности. Отречься от человечности, чтобы разрушить прогнившее правительство? Интересно, остановили бы его Зура и Гинтоки, будь они вместе с ним? Недолго погодя, Такасуги убрал свою катану в ножны, а подозрительные ноты из глаза тут же ушли. Что не могло не порадовать довольного незнакомца.

— Я согласен. — уверенно произнёс Шинске, — теперь я хочу узнать твоё имя.

— Разумеется, но сперва, — о’ни также, как и в прошлый раз, молниеносно кинулся к Такасуги, схватив и проникнув в его голову цепкими когтями. — нам следует провести процедуру.

Мгновение проникновения не ощущалось сильной болью. Однако что-то расходилось по сосудам Такасуги, что-то раздувало его сосуды, заставляя их набухать. Его шокированный взгляд застыл на довольной морде этого демона. Но стоило последнему выпустить свои пальцы из головы Шинске, как боль вернулась сама собой. Скручивающая, заставляющая дрожать боль.

— Теперь, все, что тебе остается, это выдержать. — Наблюдал незнакомец за процессом принятия своей же крови телом Такасуги, — позволь крови первородного о’ни пройти по твоим венам и наполнить тебя моей силой.

Он чувствовал, как меняется и превращается, но от этого не становилось лучше. Кровь бурлила по сосудам с небывалой скоростью, а сердце забилось в три раза чаще. Его рвало на куски и собирало заново. Едва появившиеся когти на его пальцах истерзали рубашку и мундир, когда спина бугрилась и молила пронзительными воплями боли освободить себя из плена. Белок глаза терял свою белизну в обмен на фиалковый цвет. Когти разорвали и повязку. Левый глаз прозрел и ничем не отличался от правого. Каждый волос приобретал фиолетовый отблеск.

— Тебе больше не придется страдать от утраты и тоски. — о’ни продолжал разговаривать со злобным удовольствием в голосе, — Тебе больше не придется бояться времени, ведь у тебя вся вечность.

Бугры из спины взрывались красным, вырастая с криком Шинске. От боли он выпрямился на коленях, обоими глазами смотря на луну. Из его спины продолжала идти красная ткань, а клыки стали больше. Агония смывала все человеческое с его тела, проявляя узоры крыльев бабочки на его теле. Подобные тем, что находились на выросших из его спины крыльев. Боль плавно сменялась другим чувством. Жаждой. Животной жаждой плоти и крови человеческой.

— Отныне, ты один из двенадцати лун, Такасуги. — Казалось, что демон получал искреннее наслаждение от процесса превращения, — Отныне, ты будешь верен только одному господину. Господину, что стоит перед тобой.

На левом глазе Шинске появилась надпись: «Четвертая низшая». С каждой секундой метаморфоз он терял все больше и больше человеческого. Все, что им сейчас двигало, это жажда крови и гнев. Но на этом его обращение в демоны не закончилось. О’ни, что назвал себя новым господином Такасуги, соизволил ответить на вопрос последнего:

— Запомни имя своего господина и ни за что не упоминай всуе. Отныне, ты будешь обращаться на «вы» к нему. Служить первородному о’ни, имя которого, — Кибуцуджи Музан.

Изо рта парня вырвался разрывающий громкий вопль. Вопль, в котором все перемешалось. Ярость, боль, тоска и звериный голод. Командующий демонами Такасуги заплатил свою цену за силу. Человечность за месть — небольшая цена для него. По крайней мере, таковой она не казалась много лет назад…

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, вот и оно. Можете жаловать всеми словами, которые у вас есть.  
> Mariposa - бабочка с испанского. В девиантарте нашел одну анкетку про Такасуги, будь он персонажем игры жанра файтинг. Его коронный летальный прием назывался "Mariposa Blade". Оттуда и такое название.


End file.
